


The Beginning of a Beautiful Partnership

by iamprobiehearmeroar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamprobiehearmeroar/pseuds/iamprobiehearmeroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What could have happened if Tony never took the job at NCIS, but Ziva and McGee did. Yes, the whole Ari thing did happen, but it's not mentioned in this particular story. Interrogation fic between Tony and Ziva, where Ziva is the one doing the interrogating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Partnership

”Just find out what he was looking for. And do it quickly. Apparently, we’re on a strict time limit here,” Leroy Jethro Gibbs told Special Agent Ziva David. “Do not worry, Gibbs. I have many, many effective interrogation techniques up my collar,” Ziva responded with a sneaky smile.

“Uh, Ziva I think you mean sleeve,” Agent McGee said as he walked up to Gibbs and Ziva.  
“Did you get my warrant?” Gibbs asked McGee. 

“Right here, boss. Oh, and Gracie and Abby need to see you in the lab.” With that, Gibbs left to go see what Abby and Special Agent Anderson found.

“Who do you have in there, Ziva?” McGee asked Ziva regarding the person in interrogation.

“His name is Anthony DiNozzo, an undercover cop for Baltimore PD. Thinks we don’t know who he really is,” Ziva explained. “He’s using the name Jean-Paul Ranier, a French hitman who Baltimore PD has in custody for doing an arms deal in Maryland, and we found him snooping around outside. Gibbs wants me to find out what he was looking for,” Ziva told McGee. “If his case has connections to the Navy, it’s our jurisdiction.”

“Good luck, then,” McGee told her with a smile and Ziva nodded and walked into interrogation. She found Anthony DiNozzo with his feet up on the table, examining his fingernails. He made no move when Ziva walked in. She sat down across from him and pushed his feet onto the floor.

“So, Jean-Paul Ranier, what brings you to the Navy Yard?” Ziva asked.

“Oh, the ships. I like the ships.” DiNozzo answered with a smile. Ziva was instantly fascinated by him. How can a person be so relaxed and not worried when they’re sitting in an interrogation room? Ziva thought. She placed a picture in front of him.

“Do you recognize this man?” Ziva asked him. He took a good look at the picture, and then looked back up at her.

“Can’t say that I do,” he told her. "He’s a good liar. Almost dangerously good," Ziva thought. "And definitely charming," she thought again but quickly pushed that out of her head.

“Really? Because this is the real Jean-Paul Ranier, whom I hear Baltimore PD has in custody. You should know something about that, right Detective DiNozzo?” Ziva asked. Tony chuckled.

“Oh, so you’ve caught me then. Can’t say I’m surprised. My cover was pretty weak,” Tony laughed.

“What were you doing on the Navy Yard? Who let you in?” Ziva demanded.

“You should know, sweetheart, that a magician never reveals his tricks,” Tony said with a grin. Ziva walked over slowly to his side of the table and sat on the table right in front of him.

“Try me,” she purred. Tony looked at her for a minute and then gave in. 

“We had arranged a drop. Somebody that needed it to happen on the Navy Yard, for whatever stupid reason.”

“So, you do realize that if it’s a Naval Officer you were organizing a drop with, it falls under our jurisdiction, right?” Ziva asked him, not moving from her spot.

“You feds and your jurisdiction. Can’t you share with the new kid on the playground?” Tony asked her.

“Jurisdiction is jurisdiction, and you were in ours. We’ll take it from here. Tell your boss to not worry about it and turn Mr. Ranier over to us,” Ziva demanded, stood up and headed for the door.

“Fair enough. And hey, tell Agent Gibbs he owes me a drink,” Tony called after her and Ziva walked back in.

“You know my boss?” Ziva asked him, suddenly intrigued. She wondered why Gibbs didn’t mention that earlier.

“We go back far enough. He offered me the first spot on his team, once upon a time,” Tony told her. Ziva wasn’t sure if she liked this or not. Maybe he would have been nice to work with. Then again, maybe I would have killed him on my first day, Ziva thought. The latter was probably the most likely, although Ziva wasn’t sure. Maybe they would have been good partners.

“Why didn’t you take the job?” She asked him.

“My fiancee at the time wasn’t so interested in me becoming a full-time Navy cop. The job is very time-consuming, isn’t it?” Tony asked.

“Sometimes, especially being on Gibbs’ team,” Ziva told him. She considered what to say next.

“Is the, uh, fiancee still an issue?” Ziva asked him and Tony looked at her suspiciously but with another charming grin.

“Not anymore. Why, you wanna go for drinks sometime maybe?” Tony asked her. Ziva chuckled. 

“I was just thinking, you seem like a good investigator, and Gibbs must have seen something in you or he wouldn’t have offered you a job. You might want to reconsider a working here. My partner, Special Agent Gracie Anderson is moving to Hawaii this Friday, so we’ll have a vacancy on our team,” Ziva explained.

“I’ll think about it,” Tony said. He was actually seriously considering it. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name,” he said.

“Ziva. Ziva David.”

“Well, Miss David, maybe I’ll see you soon,” Tony said with a smile.

“Yes, maybe,” Ziva answered and walked out. Tony kinda hoped he would see her again. She intrigued him. Maybe she wouldn’t be such a bad partner for him after all.


End file.
